The beginning chapter of their love
by TeenWolf13
Summary: The story about Lydia and Jackson and when they come clean about their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

The rain just kept poring down, it was cold and Lydia could not think of anything else either.

The branches on the ground made some scratches on Lydia's left foot. She had leaves in her hair. Lydia

and Jackson had their first fight. They were really fighting about nothing. Nothing too important. Lydia

opened her eyes and was so scared. She took away some branches from her eye sight. Then she saw those big, scary red eyes coming right at her. Lydia screamed. Then a hand touched her shoulder and pulled her to the side. It was her everything. Jackson. Lydia and Jackson always had a thing, but they never came clean about it. Jackson was in his werewolf shape. With his ice blue eyes, those eyes that Lydia always was drowning in whenever they were there. She was drowning in them. But he looked perfect Lydia thought. Jackson was perfect to her.

Jackson began to stare down the mystery thing, it was like Jackson said 'Back off! She is mine!'.

Then the big scary eyes was gone and then everything went black for Lydia. When she woke up she was in Jackson's arms. Those big arms were tight to Lydia's body. But she did not mind. She looked up to Jackson and their eyes meet, "Don't you ever run away when have a fight like that. He could have easily killed you. Peter don't now that you are mine. You now that I must now at all times where you are. And that is because I love and care about you Lydia Martin" Jackson said.

Lydia didn't respond. She just felt comfort in Jackson's warm embrace.

She just closed her eyes and smiled. She thought about him and her in the future. She walking down the aisle in the old church of Beacon Hills. And Jackson in a black suit with a black bow too. The big wedding cake that would have beige, big and beautiful flowers on it. She knew that was way in the future, they were only just 17. But Lydia had have those dreams since she was seven and saw her mom and dad in the very same church

They have a song, so it would be playing.

A big smile took place on Jacksons face. Lydia didn't see, but he was also happy. See thought soon they would just got to come clean with it. Allison, Scott even Danny says always they want to be like Lydia and Jackson. That they want to have Lydia's love that she has for Jackson with their own soul mates.

They stopped walking when they were at Lydia's big luxury house. They walked in the house and to her bedroom. He began to kiss her. He took some hair away from her face and said "I love

you". This time Lydia did respond and says it back. They sat down on her white wooden bed.

Jackson lays his head on, the big sea of different kind of shapes and fabrics, pillows. Lydia's room was styled in a vintage and bohemian feeling. She had lots of big pillows, colours and lots of old books about science and stuff like the ones you read in school. Lydia is real smart, but her appearance does not show it. But she learned a lot from those books. She lays down on Jackson's chest and says "Jackson do you want to ever get married in your life?". Jackson looks down on her and says "I didn't wanted to get married before I met you. But now I do and if it ever to happened in my life I want it to be with you".

"Good to now, later when you helped me out of the woods, I was thinking about you and me and the future. I really do feel the same. You are my first and will be my last love" Lydia says.

This was the beginning of their story. They were going to grow old together and grow in themselves.

This is the beginning of the end. A beginning of a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia waked up. She had and Jackson had been taking about their futures all night. Now for the first time in very long Lydia was not crying herself to sleep when Jackson was not watching. She was happy. So a smile rose on her face and she hopped out of bed. She took her robe around her and did a little bow with the silk fabric belt. She went to her iPod doc and put her playlist. The song Boom Boom by Donora came on and she stared to sing along. "Thirteen words you said to me, then I knew  
Those thirteen words would have me fallin for you.  
My heart finally starts to beat  
And then the next three years were spent magically.  
Fourteen days since you've looked me in the eye  
And fourteen seconds without a word goes by,  
My heart a thu-uh-umping  
And then those four small words, they end everything.  
It's not like the first time, but it won't be the last time.  
My heart goes, it still goes: boom boom boom baby". "Lydia, babe do you need to sing so early in the morning?" Jackson says sweetly to Lydia so that she will stop. "Yes Jackson! I really need to because it makes me happy" Lydia says as she closes her eyes and place a feather light kiss on Jacksons lips. When she opens her eyes she begin the scream at the sight in front of her...


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of Peter Hale. He just laid on the bed and had a big smirk creeping up on his face. Lydia began to scream and scream. The scream was so loud it feelt like she was about to lose her voise. Peter rose from his seat and came closer and closer to her lips. He began to caress her check. She frose to stone as he came to her lips. The her body began to shake like she was hyperventilating, of too cold water. Beginning of the end she thought when she heard his sweet angelic voice. Jackson. She was pulled back to reality from her own angel. She thought she had come to heaven. Lydia was not going to let Jackson know that, because then he would think she was a hopless-romantic kind of girl. That was not what he liked in his girls. But he loves all of Lydia and her little tings. Noting is going to change that she knows in her heart. Lydia just wanted Jackson to say a big I LOVE YOU out in public.


End file.
